My Little Pony: Friendship Is Power The Story Begins
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: Aron was a Saiyan who was sent after Kakarot, to stop him from killing everyone on earth, but as fate would have it, he was sent off course, causing him to end up in Equestria.


A Saiyan woman was running down a hallway, carrying a sleeping Saiyan infant. She had just gotten word that Frieza was going to destroy the whole planet.

"Why would Frieza do this?" The Saiyan woman asked herself as she kept running. "We worked so hard for him! It's not fair!"

The Saiyan woman came across the room that housed the transportation pods that Frieza and his minions use to go from planet to planet. She was hoping to escape with her son, but seeing as that would not be likely, since a Saiyan pod was heading for a planet known as Earth. She used the key pad to punch in the code to open the door,and right after the door opened, she saw that there was only one Saiyan pod. She was now torn between leaving her son to be killed and saving herself, or leaving herself to die, and saving her son.

The Saiyan woman then saw that there conveniently was a video recorder, a hologram projector filled with demonstrations of all of the techniques a high class Saiyan should know, a jet black screened scouter, and three suits of the type of armour that Frieza and his minions use. The fabric underneath the armour was jet black, and covered everything from the neck down, except for the hands and feet, which would be covered by the gloves and boots, they plain white and with parts of it being grey. The armour itself was plain white, grey and jet black, it had shoulder pads as well as thigh pads. The colours signified that whoever wore it was at the lowest class possible. The three suits were different sized, the first one was small enough to fit a baby, the second one was small enough to fit someone in their adolescence, and the third one was big enough to fit a fully grown Saiyan.

The Saiyan woman didn't want to put her baby in that armour, since her blood line was high classed. But what other choice did she have? What if like on planet Vegeta, the planet she was sending her son to considered nudity indecent.

"Good bye my son" The woman said. "I love you."

The Saiyan woman dressed the baby in the smallest of the Saiyan armour, opened the pod, and put the baby as well as the inside of it. She then Turned on the video recorder and pressed record.

"Aron, my son." The Saiyan woman said, with great anguish. "I'm your mother, you are being sent to the planet that another Saiyan child was just sent to. You are to stop him from destroying all life on that planet at all costs. The Saiyan child you are being sent after is named Kakarot. The planet he's being sent to is earth. He's being sent there by Frieza's orders. Frieza is the ruthless tyrant who is going to destroy our planet. Now I need to be clear with you... You do not work for Frieza. This is the last thing I can I can do to rebel against him."

She stopped recording, turned the recording device off, and put it the transportation pod. Which after she did, she set the pod to go after Kakarot's pod. She then activated the pod, and it took off.

* * *

Bardock, the Saiyan who predicted that Frieza was going to destroy the planet was about ten meters away from the tyrant.

"Listen Frieza!" Bardock exclaimed with much rage and pride in his voice. "We quit! Do you hear me?! We don't work for you anymore! We're free now! We are no longer your slaves! You've lived long enough! Actually, it was a little too long if you ask me!"

The tyrant looked at Bardock, not showing any feeling what so ever, even though, his blood was boiling with rage.

"So, you think it's that easy?" Frieza asked in a condescending tone. "You think you can just quit? If so, then you're sorely mistaken."

The tyrant lifted his right hand, pointing upwards with his index finger. A ball of Ki started to form right above his index finger.

"One more thing!" Bardock exclaimed as a ball of Ki formed in his left hand. "This is for all those who we killed in your name! HAVE IT!"

Bardock threw the ball of Ki at Frieza, and it hit him directly in the face. But the Tyrant was unfazed. This sent Bardock into a state of fear. The ball of Ki that Frieza was charging up was now about the size of Planet Vegeta's moon.

"You are nothing but a filthy monkey!" Frieza exclaimed. "DIE!"

Frieza bent his index finger slightly and the ball of Ki shot toward the planet. Bardock was the first to be hit by the ball of Ki. He was now being burned up by the giant ball of Ki, but he could still manage to talk.

"My son lives on..." He muttered. "KAKAROT!"

The ball of Ki struck the Planet, and in a giant explosion, Planet Vegeta was no more.

* * *

The pod that Aron was sent after was hit by some of the debris from the destroyed planet. This disabled the GPS function on the pod. This caused his pod to stop following Kakarot's pod and just go straight.

* * *

Princess Celestia had just gotten back to Canterlot castle. She was almost in tears. Her and her husband, the ex captain of the royal guard, who has been appointed to be Princess Celestia's bodyguard have been trying to have a baby together. Princess Celestia was at a Doctor's appointment, hoping for the Doctor to tell her that she was bearing a child. But instead, the Doctor told her something that made her heart ache. She was infertile, unable to bare children.

"This isn't fair..." Princess Celestia said to herself.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" A loud voice called out.

A young Sunset Shimmer galloped toward Princess Celestia. Once she was close enough, to the Princess, she slowed herself to a slow trotting pace. She looked at Princess Celestia's face, and noticed that she was feeling horrible anguish.

"What's wrong?" Sunset Shimmer asked Princess Celestia. "You look so sad."

"It's because I'm infertile." Princess Celestia answered. "It means I can't have babies."

Sunset Shimmer stopped in her tracks while Princess Celestia kept trotting down the hallway. What the Princess just said to her struck a nerve. It made her sad. Sunset Shimmer had now thought that she wasn't good enough for the Princess.

* * *

Princess Celestia entered her room, and began to cry. She wanted to have a baby, but she could not. She thought that she would never be able to love and care for a child, watch that child grow up, and have children of his or her own. Just at that moment, there was a loud crash outside. She dried her tears and rushed out to see what happened.

* * *

Princess Celestia had just arrived to see a giant circular metal device of some sort, and it was surrounded by members of the royal guard. It had a small circular window on it. Princess Celestia trotted over to the window to see what was inside. To her shock, it was an infant, she could not tell what species it was, but it seemed to cry like a baby pony cries for its mother's comforting embrace.

"Stand back!" Princess Celestia commanded Princess Celestia.

The members of the royal guard backed up as per the Princess' instruction, unsure of what the Princess might do.

Princess Celestia's horn began to glow, and out shot a blast of magic. This caused the pod's hatch to collapse open, and the crying of the infant to be heard by the Guards.

"Shh... it's okay." Princess Celestia said gently to the infant, hoping for it to calm down as she picked it with one hoof and gave it a gentle hug. "There's no reason to fear me."

Aron could heard the Princess' voice, and mistook it for his mother's voice. He felt her grasp and mistook it for his mother's grasp. He thought that the Princess was his mother. He began to calm down and nestled into the fur on Princess Celestia's chest.

Princess Celestia could tell that this infant of an unknown species which would be just as sentient as any other pony in the land she ruled.

"I think that I'll adopt you." The Princess said to the baby. "You'll be a wonderful addition to the royal family."

Celestia used her magic to grab everything else in the pod, and trotted back to Canterlot Castle.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer was watching was watching everything from a window located in Canterlot Castle. She instantly knew that she hated that baby. The sheer fact that it could make princess Celestia happy and not her... she could not understand why, and it enraged her. She angrily trotted to her room.

* * *

For the past week, Princess Celestia and her husband barely got any sleep, the baby would start crying, literally every five minutes, and Princess Celestia would always have to go and feed him. Her husband would try to feed him, but the infant would act violent toward him, attempting to punch, kick, bite and scratch him. And when she was giving magic lessons to Sunset Shimmer, and Princess Celestia's hooves got too sore from carrying the infant, she would set him down on her desk, when she did, the infant would pick up random objects and violently throw them at Sunset Shimmer. And it was the same thing every day.

* * *

Princess Celestia was currently outside of the class room which she used to teach Sunset Shimmer so she could get more baby food, since she didn't bring enough and ran out. She left the baby on the desk since her hooves were tired, and Sunset Shimmer was patiently waiting for the Princess to come back. The baby had just thrown a ruler at Sunset Shimmer, and she was now fed up with the baby throwing things at her.

"STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!" "Sunset Shimmer yelled.

The baby grabbed the Princess' coffee mug, and threw it at Sunset Shimmer. Before it hit her, she caught it with her magic and threw it back, and she used so much force, that the mug shattered against the baby's skull, and it fell head first onto the floor. This caused the baby to go unconscious, and Sunset Shimmer to topple over onto the floor, laughing.

Princess Celestia entered about thirty seconds later, and saw her adopted son, unconscious, on the floor. She rushed to his aid, as tears poured down her face. She then saw Sunset Shimmer laughing.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Princess Celestia almost yelled in an Angry, and almost demonic tone.

Sunset Shimmer stopped laughing and stood up. Princess Celestia has never used that tone or voice toward her.

"You shall face your punishment once I get my child medical attention!" Princess Celestia once again, almost yelled at Sunset Shimmer, once again, in that angry tone.

* * *

Later, that night, since the Princess' adopted son was in the hospital, she finally had some time to see what some of the things that she found in her son's pod does.

"What does this do?" The Princess asked herself, fiddling around with one of the objects, using her magic. "It must do something."

It eventually turned on, and after what she saw, she was terrified. She had just learned about the Tyrant Frieza, and the Saiyan he was sent after to save the creatures who lived on a planet called earth. What if any of them were to find him? They could mould him into a terrible threat, capable of destroying worlds. She would have to banish him... to the moon... like her sister.

"I'm so sorry I had to banish you, my sister." The Princess said with great sorrow and regret. "I hope that one day you can forgive me. I never meant for it to happen like this... but you would not lower the moon... you did not do what needed to be done... you tried to plunged the world into eternal night."

Tonight was a beautiful full moon, and little did anypony know, there was something big coming.

* * *

Nightmare moon was sitting in a menacing castle on the moon, which she created with her own magic, which she crystallized.

"You may have your time of sadness... for now..." Nightmare moon said grimly, looking at the planet that the moon was orbiting. "In less than two decades... I will shroud the planet in eternal darkness, and ponies will finally appreciate the night."

* * *

The light of the full moon was shining into the very hospital room Aron was sleeping in. The light woke him up, and he let out a cute little yawn. He opened his eyes. He could not remember anything. He looked at the full moon, and all that his undeveloped mind could tell him was that he was changing. He began to resemble a monkey. He then started getting bigger, and more like a monkey, and as he grew he tore to shreds the blanket he was swaddled in, followed by the bed he was in, followed by the room he was in, followed by the hospital he was in. He was now completely savage and instinct prone. the only thing he knew was... destroy...

Aron let out a roar and pounded his chest.

Many ponies in the area began to panic and gallop away. Most of them were retreating to Canterlot Castle. They knew they would be safe there, as Princess Celestia would put up a magical barrier to keep it out. Once the barrier was up, the giant monkey tried to smash through it, and as it did, the places it tried to smash.

Princess Celestia could not hold the barrier much longer. And right before she gave out, the moon was shrouded in shadows.

The monkey began to shrink, and was once again just a baby. He started to fall toward the ground.

Princess Celestia rushed to the infant to try and catch it, knowing that it was her adopted son, seeing as it wasn't a pony.

* * *

Nightmare moon was watching as Celestia cradled her baby.

"Soon my nephew." She said. "Soon we can rule together.

* * *

In the Canterlot sculpture garden, stood the stone body of Discord. The chaos that was just unleashed by Aron was enough to jump start his escape.

"In less than two decades... I'll be free." He said to himself. "And I'll take my revenge."

* * *

The very next day, Aron was completely healed. But a great change of personality happened to him. He was no longer violent. He was now gentle and lovable.

Princess Celestia was teaching Sunset Shimmer. She had been sent back to the basics because of she did to Aron. She was lucky that Princess Celestia was merciful.

Sunset Shimmer was filled with hatred towards Aron, but he felt no hatred for her. Mostly because he's just a baby.

* * *

Aron was now sixteen years old. He was made as sort of a student by Princess Celestia, even though she still considered him her son. Aron was not very good in the area of his studies, but Princess Celestia made him do it anyways. The reason for this was Princess Celestia didn't want Aron to know that he was adopted. Aron already knew that he was adopted, since they were different species. Aron was appointed to study along side a unicorn who had no idea of the concept of friendship, named Twilight Sparkle. Twilight was an incredibly powerful Unicorn, and this gave Princess Celestia the idea to betroth Twilight to Aron. She only wanted the best for her son, and Twilight was one of the best. This meant Aron and Twilight would be married when they both came of age. Neither Twilight nor Aron liked this idea, they didn't even like each other. But they would not question Princess Celestia. Twilight was quite disappointed by this, since she was around five years older than Aron. She wanted a smart and handsome stallion who was her age, who would propose to her in the most romantic way, and wait on her, from head to hoof, but no, she got a dim whited freak of nature who she might have to serve for the rest of her life. Aron was hoping to someday marry an Earth pony, or a Pegasus, maybe a Griffon. He at least wanted to marry a pony who wouldn't constantly judge his intelligence. But he got a snob of a unicorn, a prim and proper pansy who would constantly judge his intelligence.

The Princess was hoping that this would give Twilight a stronger grasp on friendship, but this was not the case. In fact, this made Twilight even more oblivious to the concept of friendship.

Aron couldn't do math or science, and he could barely read. The few things he was good at were physical education, and cooking. He was stronger that any Earth pony, though not as strong as an Alicorn at full strength.

Twilight would often pick on him because he wasn't very smart. Aron would not say a word to her in response, instead, he would go find a place where nopony could hear him crying. It's not his fault that he was like this. Princess Celestia told Aron that the reason he wasn't very intelligent was when he was a baby, Sunset Shimmer shattered a coffee mug against his head, causing him to fall head first on the floor, and he had nothing to be ashamed of. Twilight of course didn't know that, so she would keep on with the insults.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer was incredibly angry at the fact that she had been sent back to basics because if that retched creature whom everyone would refer to as Prince Aron. if it wasn't for him, Princess Celestia might have already made her into an Alicorn Princess. It was her dream to become a Princess, ever since she was only three years old. She used to make wings out of cardboard, and tie them to her back. But because of Aron, her dreams have been crushed.

Sunset Shimmer was trotting through the hall of Equestrian artefacts. She was looking for an ancient artefact known as the Alicorn amulet. It was said that whatever type of pony who used it, their quality would be heightened to that of an Alicorn. For instance, if an Earth pony wore it, that Earth pony would become far stronger, and have a better ability to attend to the land. If a Pegasus wore it, that Pegasus would be able to fly much faster and higher than he or she could before. If a Unicorn wore it, that Unicorn's magic abilities would increase substantially.

She finally came across it. The amulet was sitting right there on a pedestal. She could not even begin to imagine what she could do with it. The possibilities were almost limitless. She could use it to get rid of the Aron, the bane of her existence. She reached out to grab it, but she was shocked by an invisible magical barrier. And it wasn't any normal shock. It was a shock that could almost kill somepony.

"AAAAHHHH!" She yelled in pain.

When it stopped shocking her, she fell to the floor, and nearly passed out.

"D-dammit..." She moaned.

She got back on her hooves, and began to focus her magic, so she could use it to get the amulet out. A cyan aura then appeared around the amulet, and it floated out of the barrier.

"That wasn't so hard." She said to herself.

Right when she finished talking, an alarm sounded.

"Looks like I spoke too soon." She said, quite worried.

She started to gallop toward the exit, but a group of guards had already arrived before she could get there.

"Stop right there criminal scum!" The leader of the guards almost yelled. "Nopony breaks the law on my watch!"

Sunset Shimmer needed to get passed them, but she could see no way to. But she didn't want to hurt the guards either. She was torn, trying to figure out what to do. She knew that the penalty for attempting to steal a relic with the type of power that the Alicorn amulet possessed was death. But her grudge wasn't against anyone other than Aron. It was either them or her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want it to happen this way." She said with great sorrow in her voice.

She put the amulet around her neck, and her eyes glowed red.

At that point the guards knew that they were doomed. Despite this, they knew they had to stand their ground. They vowed to dedicate their lives to the Princess, and follow her every order. None of them ran.

Sunset Shimmer smirked as the amulet began to warp her mind.

"You're all so brave." She said, sounding incredibly sadistic and condescending. "That or you're all too stupid to realise that you're in trouble."

"W-We dedicated our lives to following the orders given to us by the princess!" The leader of the guards said as he trembled.

Sunset Shimmer walked toward them, and the hall of Equestrian artefacts was filled with cries of pain.

Sunset Shimmer walked away from what she had done, feeling no remorse what so ever.

The leader of the guards was standing there. He was the only one Sunset Shimmer left alive. His coat was stained with the blood of his comrades. He couldn't believe he just let that happen. He was traumatized.

* * *

Aron had just ran away from home. He didn't want to marry Twilight. She was a jerk to him, and he could no longer take it. All he brought with him was the hologram projector he stole from his mom, which she hid from him to make sure he didn't know who or what he was. He ran into a forest, it was incredibly large, and he didn't have a clue of where to go.

Aron heard a twig snap, and he looked around, trying to find what made that sound.

"Show yourself!" Aron said, in a strong tone.

Aron felt something stab him in the back. Whatever it was, it immediately got pulled out. Aron fell to the ground, belly up. The creature then revealed itself to be a Manticore. It had stung him, and was now waiting for him to die, so it could eat him.

Aron was numb, he could no longer move, and he was loosing consciousness. At that very moment something seemed to scare off the Manticore.

Aron was Now confused, but he didn't care. He thought he was going to die. Aron's vision blurred, and what looked like a pale pink and yellow blob appeared in front of him. Everything went white.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer was in her room, complaining to herself that she couldn't find Aron. She was kind of jittery, thinking that the guard she left alive might inform Celestia that she stole the Alicorn amulet. Little did she know that the guard decided to quit, in fear that Sunset Shimmer might try to kill him. Sunset Shimmer hid the Alicorn amulet under her bed, she didn't want anypony to know that she had it.

* * *

Princess Celestia was waiting outside Aron's room, waiting for him to answer. She had knocked several times, but there was no response. She entered his room anyway, and saw no sign of him. All she saw was a note. She began reading the note, and it shocked her.

_Dear: mom and dad._

_I can't take Twilight picking on me anymore. She keeps calling me dumb, and it really hurts my feelings. I wish she would just stop, but no matter how many times I've tried to tell her how much it hurts my feelings, she says that creatures of my intelligence don't deserve to be treated equally. I don't want to marry somepony like that, I don't want to be bullied for the rest of my life. I know you love me mom, and I know that you just want the best for me, but sometimes being given the best isn't always fair. I'm running away, and I'm not coming back home._

_Sincerely: Aron_

This broke Princess Celestia's heart. She went to her throne room, and called forth the captain of the royal guard, Shining Armour.

Shining Armour rushed into the thrown, and bowed in Princess Celestia's presence.

"What is it that you need, your highness?" Shining Armour asked.

There was a throne beside Princess Celestia's, and on top of it sat Princess Cadence, beside Princess Celestia's niece, and beside Princess Cadence was Prince Blue Blood, Princess Celestia's nephew. On the other side if Princess Celestia was her husband. He's a Dark brown unicorn with a mane and tail, that were an even darker shade of brown. He was the former captain of the royal guard. Princess Cadence had no idea what was going on, but Aron wasn't here, so she was worried. Prince Blue Blood didn't really care.

"My son has ran away." Princess Celestia said in response to Shining Armour's Question. "I need you and the rest of the royal guards to find him."

"Of course your highness." Shining armour said. "We shall search every inch of Equestria to find him."

"Aunt Celestia." Princess Cadence said, as if she was about to cry. "I'd like to accompany Shining Armour on the search for Aron."

"Is this just another excuse to run off with Shining armour and-" Prince Blue Blood was interrupted by Princess Cadence, right in the middle of her sentence.

"That was only one time!" Princess Cadence Said, with rage and embarrassment in her voice, as her face turned red. "We didn't even go all the way!"

"You may go." Princess Celestia "You may also do whatever you wish with Shining Armour, as long as you find my son."

Princess Cadence got off of her throne an went off with Shining Armour to find Aron.

* * *

Aron woke up and saw that he was inside a cottage. He looked around and saw a Pegasus pony.

"Hello?" Said to the pony.

Aron didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure whether was intruding or if the Pegasus brought him in. The last thing he remembered was being attacked by a Manticore.

"I'm Fluttershy." The Pegasus greeted him with a big smile, but a voice barely above a whisper. "You're not like any other Creature I've ever seen."

"Umm... Nice to meet you, I'm Aron, son of Celestia." Aron greeted her.

That's the way he was taught to greet others. It was formal and would make ponies who would want to hurt him back off.

Fluttershy gasped.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry that my house is such a mess!" She apologized.

"I-It's okay." Aron said in response.

"Why were you in the Everfree Forest?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because I ran away from home." Aron answered. "You see, I'm betrothed to a Unicorn named Twilight Sparkle, and she kept bullying me because I'm not very smart. The reason for me not being very smart is as a baby, a coffee mug was shattered against my head, and fell on the floor head first immediately after."

"Have you ever told her that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well..." Aron said in response.

* * *

Twilight was studying in her library, when Princess Celestia entered.

"TWILIGHT!" Princess Celestia yelled in rage and sorrow.

Twilight looked at Princess Celestia, knowing that she was in trouble.

* * *

Fluttershy was holding Aron in a friendly and caring embrace as he cried.

"Listen." Fluttershy said, in a very annoyed tone. "You need to confront Twilight and tell her why you're not very smart. She'll probably understand"

Aron's crying died down.

"Okay." Aron said, still with tears in his eyes."

Aron got out of the cottage and began to fly back to Canterlot.

* * *

Princess Celestia had just finished scolding Twilight, and returned to her castle. Once she entered her thrown room, she saw Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh, hello Sunset." Celestia said to her.

The Princess started to trot toward her thrown, and as she did, she saw a trinket around her neck, and as she got even closer, she could see that it was the Alicorn amulet. Her eyes widened in terror.

* * *

Aron soon returned to Canterlot, and when he did, it was in shambles. Everywhere, there was destruction. He regretted not being there to stop it from happening.

"ARON!" A voice from behind Aron yelled.

Aron turned around and saw Sunset Shimmer.

"You've been the bane of my existence Aron!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed. "But not any longer."

Sunset shimmer began to charge up a beam of magic.

Aron immediately knew what to do. He pulled his arms back.

"Galic..." Aron said to himself. "Gun..."

Sunset Shimmer shot her magic blast at him.

"FIRE!" Aron yelled at the top of his lungs, as he retaliated with an even stronger Galic gun.

Aron's Galic gun tore through Sunset Shimmer's magic blast, but by the time it hit her, it was weakened enough to leave her in a bit of pain, but not harmed.

Sunset Shimmer tore the Alicorn amulet off of her neck, and galloped as fast as she could toward Canterlot castle.

* * *

Within the same year in which the the previous events had happened, Canterlot was completely rebuilt, and Twilight had apologized to Aron for all the bullying. They had also grown a bit closer as well, but not enough to actually like the that they were going to one day get married to each other.


End file.
